User talk:Hida Kaminari
Newly Joined but longtime avid reader/please add updates for current storyline (plague war, war of the destroyers) Greetings to all thee esteemed representatives of Her Majesty, the Daughter of Heaven Iweko I I am a long time follower of this wikia , and love the detail and fleshing out of the storylines of L5R so far, however I have noticed that updates on the current storyline involving the Plague war and the Destroyer war are wayyy behind the Alderac site and its storyline, I mean no disrespect but I would love to see some things such as the Destroyers , the God-Beast, and other aspects of this new enemy fleshed out so that we all can more fully enjoy the current story lines regarding the future of the Empire With All Due respect Hida KaminariHida Kaminari 02:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :First of all. Welcome. It's always great to see a new face around here. Now, as for keeping the wiki up to date. It's not easy. There are simply not enough people working here on a day to day basis, and being in full time employment myself I find I have less and less time to keep up with the stories let alone add them here. You are more than welcome to start adding stuff on the Plague War if you want. In fact, it would be most appreciated. Hope to see you around. Never hesitate to ask questions if you are wondering about something. Regards. --Majushi 06:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Many thanks Majushi, I didnt know what kind of response I was going to get and I do appreciate the time constraints that a day-to-day full time job entails I used to be a woring man myself until some major health problems sidelined me for good .. Im already starting to see the wikia catch up with the timeline which is great, and if I had any more skill as a writer I would definitely contribute more but alas my artistic expression lies in culinary fields so all I would really be able to write would be a recipe for fish soup :)Hida Kaminari 21:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't be so quick to disregard your talents for writing. The main thing to keep in mind when trying to edit things here is that you can't really "break" anything. Most things that are done by mistake can be fixed easily, and there are always people about patrolling recent changes and making sure nothing's wrong for long. Any addition here would be very welcome, so don't worry. Try a little, and see how it goes. I'm always about for questions if you're stuck. My best advice? Look at other articles, and copy stuff from them. Saves you having to learn how to type character boxes or stubs/categories by hand each time. --Majushi 16:17, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, I did it. I decided to pick up the old tetsubo and take a whack at editing an article, I added new information on snow-maidens (Yuki No Onna) based on the latest fiction on AEG's site. I hope it isnt too long winded or seams a bit like Im beating a dead Oni-Kage, if so I do apologize, its my nature to keep on swinging until Im sure that its thoroughly done for . \ thanks again for all the advice and I do welcome any kind of feedback or critiques Long live the Daughter of the Heavens, Long live the Land of Rokugan and all of the children of the Kami Long Live the sons and daughters of Hida! Hida Kaminari 00:18, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Nice work for your first attempt. I did a little copyediting after, as you might have noticed. You were right in that it was a little long, so I just tried trimming it down a little. Other than that it was a great first attempt. --Majushi 12:08, October 12, 2010 (UTC)